ul_zaorithfandomcom-20200216-history
Celestiere
The Celestiere The Briandynians are a curious balance of survival. Some of their faculties are nearly godlike in their comprehension and encompassing qualities while others are so withered to compensate that they nearly are none existent. One of the developments that allowed them to survive at all is their Racial ability called the Celestiere. This is a collection of skills unique to their people that each Briandynian developes through time and training. In order of their development, the skills of the Celestiere are as follows: Telsharhayucione (The Heart of Snow) ~ The first ability than any Briandynian developes, and without which, they perhaps would not survive their first year of birth. The Telsharhayucione enables a Briandynian to willfully regulate their body's temperature, expenditure of heat, digestion and regulation of sleep. With this they choose to stay awake for several days on end, and then to sleep for several days following. They can numb their skill when in the cold biting winds of their climate to protect themselves from losing too much heat, generate their heat deeply internally to keep their blood warm and to ensure that foods digested so slowly by their body's naturally slow cellular structure is fully absorbed and utilized. Æmelhanamiyn (Light Step) ~ Briandynians have thin, brittle bones composed of a crystalline substance that is incredibly light in structure. They can shift their weight, equilibrium, balance and gravitational centre to step so lightly so as to not disturb the leaves over which they walk, to not sink intot he surface of the snow and even to step without a sound. Æmelentarisso (Light Dash) ~ Using the same principles of the Æmelhanamiyn, Briandynians can learn to develope the skill further, to launch themselves for a single quick dash. This jolt of movement is so fast and sudden that it appears as though the Briandynian has teleported, but this is merely the illusion of the blink of an eye in which they move in a straight line in any one direction to a maximum of ten feet. Their path must be clear, though they can pass over open space or water so long as their ending point is solid ground wide enough for their dainty feet to plant on. Sometimes one can see a Briandynian use their utmost agility to "leapfrog" up between a pair of walls/cliffside boulders to appear to be scaling straight upwards through the use of this skill. Chierrefayann (The Other) ~ As discussed in the marriage section, this is the Briandynian ability to bind their soul to one mate, sharing empathetic connection and reducing the difficulty of learning new skills that their partner can teach them. Openning up one's soul to this connection gives one access to memories from previous lives on a lucid level, and enables them to remember events from their current life in a following incarnation. Not all Briandynians will ever make use of this ability. Veisunotofiayamiyn (Glass Visage) ~ Eventually a mature Briandynian developes the ability to harden their outward appearance so that they appear no more than marble. Their eyes remain jewel-like, though become dull adn glassy, and thus when using this skill, a Briandynian will typically close their eyes for a less conspicuous effect. During the use of Veisunotofiayamiyn, the Briandynian looks and feels like cold marble to the touch, being hard, non-pliant, and vaguely lustrous like stone. Even their hair settles and hardens to look like carving, and the entire body becomes immovable. In this state there is no sign of life, not even a pulse, making them appear to be lifeless statues. Sounaveiheiramah (Crystal Dreams) ~ Once a Briandynian has fully formed into Crystal in their final Sounapalastre, this crystal is often broken down and used for armour, weapons, artefacts and the like. This crytsal contains the fragmentary spirit and memories of the Briandynian it once was, and this ability allows a younger Briandynian to channel the energies and memories of the deceased ancestor to garner wisdom, guidance and connection to this creature of the past. They even say that these items formed of the crystal gain their own impetous in the hands of one gifted with Sounaveiheiramah. Perstanujalah (Stone Meld) ~ Increasing the psionic connection with stone, a Briandynian can develope the ability to focus on resonating with and passing through a body of stone - raw or worked - by sinking into its surface, moving slowly through its molecular structure and reforming on the other side of it. This is useful for hidden rooms, sealed doorways, walls and the like. Heirasurujanoia (Wise Caution) ~ Eventually a Briandynian can learn to "throw" their five senses as far as they can see to sense the surroundings on the distant horizon before chosing to move. Telahsourælynn (Self Ministrations) ~ The most obvious weakness of the Briandynians is their slow cell replication. They would literally bleed to death before their skin would ever knit together to heal itself. That said, they would never develope cancer, or scar, but wtihout magical healing they would surely perish. It isn't until this stage of wisdom and experience, that a Briandynian finally overcomes this inhibition and is able to magically heal their minor injuries by sheer force of will alone. Sounapalastre (Crystal Elder) ~ As Briandynians reach the final stage of their life, usually between their 600-700th year, they become an Elder. Elders first become increasingly lethergic and eventually immoble, and they choose which position they would like to remain in for the rest of their life - sitting, standing or laying prone. The hair becomes white, if it isn't already, and begins to curl, and a beard forms as well (for both male and females). These become long and curling, and are artfully draped around them by their attendants. Then the full crystalization begins, with the crystal jutting out from the bone to consume the flesh, the moisture in them hardening and crystalizing until they are nothing but a statue of translucent whitish-blue, occassionally with a hint of teal or purple streaking. Once the lifelight passes from the crystal, it can be used for Briandynian crystal items, weapons, armour and other artefacts. The only races in the known world capable of working with Briandynian crystal are the Briandynians, Val Nyes, Tirivahni and Ere Breghin. Of those Elders who complete the Sounapalastre, only the nobility of the royal family are never broken down for crystal. These are said to be one of the wonders of the world, a glittering room filled with the crystalized forms of the past emperors and empresses. Category:Briandyna Category:Racial Abilities Category:Races Category:Western continent Category:briandynians